Summer of Social Networking
by chalantness
Summary: This summer, the glee kids take their drama to facebook. Post Season 2 — tike, klaine, fabrevans, bartie, finntana, puckleberry, plus Lauren, Mercedes, and Matt!


**Tina Cohen-Chang** – on the bus with **Mike Chang** on the way to Asian Camp 2011! It's gonna be a long ride!

**Mike Chang**,** Mercedes Jones**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>, **Rachel Berry**, and **2 others** commented on **Tina Cohen-Chang**'s **status**:

**Noah Puckerman** WHOO! GET SOME

**Rachel Berry** Noah, please, don't be so crass!

**Noah Puckerman** wut? didn't miley ever tell you I CAN'T BE TAMED!

**Santana Lopez** classy

**Mercedes Jones** oh lord, please stop him

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Rutherford<strong> and **Santana Lopez** like the **comment**: "WHOO! GET SOME"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>,** Rachel Berry**, and **4 others** commented on **Tina Cohen-Chang**'s **status**:

**Noah Puckerman** was it the skulls, changster?

**Santana Lopez **bet they make for some kinky role playing ;D

**Mike Chang** well, actually...

**Tina Cohen-Chang** MIKE!

**Mike Chang** haha chill, T :D

**Kurt Hummel** sexy Asians reside at this camp

**Mike Chang** you know it!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** MIKEEE!

**Mercedes Jones** no harm in being proud, hon

**Santana Lopez** AGREED ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Rutherford<strong>,** Santana Lopez**, and **7 others** like the **comment**: "sexy Asians reside at this camp"

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> tagged **Tina Cohen-Chang** at **Winona Lake, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> – it's late and I'm tired, but I have to lead cranky kids to their cabins. perks of being a counselor... oh well )x

**Matt Rutherford** and **Tina Cohen-Chang** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>,** Matt Rutherford**, and **Mike Chang** commented on **Mike Chang**'s **status**:

**Tina Cohen-Chang** at least we have the first campfire to look forward to!

**Matt Rutherford** it's like 2am, how are you so perky?

**Mike Chang** i'm thinking the same thing..

**Tina Cohen-Chang** d:

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong> uploaded a new **photo** to her album **Asian Camp 2011!**

_first campfire!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> tagged himself in the photo **first campfire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>,** Mercedes Jones**, and **11 others** like the photo **first campfire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>,** Brittany Pierce**, and **5 others** commented on the photo** first campfire!**:

**Mercedes Jones** look at my Asian bbs being their cute selves

**Brittany Pierce** so cuuuute! XDD

**Tina Cohen-Chang** aww, thanks cedes and britt!

**Santana Lopez** loving the sex hair

**Tina Cohen-Chang** (insert eye roll here)

**Santana Lopez** what? i'm just saying

**Kurt Hummel** i'm gonna have to side with Satan on this one

**Santana Lopez** thank you!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** it was a rough bus ride!

**Santana Lopez** wanky word choice

**Rachel Berry** don't listen to them! mike and tina, you two look very adorable and it looks like you had a lot of fun

**Mike Chang** awww, thanks berries (:

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> wrote on **Mike Chang**'s **wall**: "so how's the wilderness? (:"

**Noah Puckerman**,** Kurt Hummel**, and **8** **others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> and **Sam Evans **commented on his **wall post**:

**Mike Chang** it's not really wilderness, dude. there are cabins and computers everywhere

**Sam Evans** what kind of camp is that?

**Mike Chang** the asian kind. and the first day's pretty easy, mostly cuz all of the kids are zombies from the first campfire

**Mike Chang** OH and the food :9 on my third plate of waffles

**Sam Evans** sweeeeeeet save me some!

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> wrote on **Mike Chang**'s **wall**: "got a 360 there? if so, GET YOUR ASS ONLINE!"

**Sam Evans** and** Artie Abrams** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> and **Noah Puckerman** commented on his **wall post**:

**Mike Chang** nope, sorry man. that's what finn's for

**Noah Puckerman** you and i both know he can't play Halo for crap, and besides he's moping

**Mike Chang** wait, what?

**Noah Puckerman** nevermind. i'll text you

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong> wrote on **Rachel Berry**'s **wall**: "rach! i just talked with mike.. do i need to call you up right now?"

**Rachel Berry** what? is something wrong?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** mike was talking with puck just a minute ago

**Rachel Berry** oh

**Tina Cohen-Chang** OH? i'm gonna call right now so pick up!

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> and **Quinn Fabray** like the **comment**: "OH? i'm gonna call right now so pick up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong> wrote on **Rachel Berry**'s **wall**: "you're lucky the old lady caught me on my phone but we're not done with this conversation!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen Chang<strong> – looks like me and **Mike Chang** are in charge of the music program again! (: memories!

**Mercedes Jones**,** Brittany Pierce**, and **9 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>,** Tina Cohen-Chang** and **Kurt Hummel** commented on **Tina Cohen-Chang**'s **status**:

**Mike Chang** if there was a LOVE button here..

**Tina Cohen-Chang** aww! (((x

**Kurt Hummel** i think i just suffocated

**Tina Cohen-Chang** huh?

**Mike Chang** ?

**Kurt Hummel** from all of your cuteness, HELLO!

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>and** Tina Cohen-Chang** like the **comment**: "from all of your cuteness, HELLO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> wrote on **Mike Chang**'s **wall**: "dude, got a minute?"

**Mike Chang** yep. let's take this to PM

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> – what is this? **Rachel Berry** CAN KICK ASS WITH A CONTROLLER!

**Rachel Berry**,** Sam Evans**, and **2 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>,** Artie Abrams**, and **4 others** commented on **Noah Puckerman**'s **status**:

**Rachel Berry** all it takes is a little strategy and hand-eye coordination, noah (x

**Artie Abrams** whoa whoa whoa, hold up! coming over RIGHT NOW

**Sam Evans** me too! gotta see this

**Matt Rutherford** getting online to check this out!

**Mike Chang** what is this, inception? and i'm not there to witness? no fair!

**Rachel Berry** I CAN READ EVERYTHING YOU'RE TYPING!

**Noah Puckerman** sorry, but fuck babe, no one saw it coming

**Artie Abrams** "babe"?

**Artie Abrams** yo?

**Sam Evans** ...

**Matt Rutherford** ...

**Mike Chang** it's always something with this club..

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> wrote on **Tina Cohen-Chang**'s **wall**: "sorry to bother you at camp paradise, but PICK UP YOUR PHONE GIRL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> is single

**Mike Chang** sorry to hear that man. wish i was there to help

**Noah Puckerman** nah, it's cool. having an FPS marathon right now

**Rachel Berry** i'm so sorry

**Noah Puckerman** not your fault, rach, don't worry

**Rachel Berry** but it is!

**Noah Puckerman** fuck, rach, it's not. but if you want to make up for it, come here and blast heads off with me

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Zizes<strong> is single

**Tina Cohen-Chang** sorry to hear that ):

**Brittany Pierce** DX

**Kurt Hummel** we're here for you

**Lauren Zizes** may have to take you up on that offer, but later

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> wrote on **Brittany Pierce**'s **wall**: "are you sure about this, britts?"

**Brittany Pierce** yes. but you know i always love you, right?

**Santana Lopez** yeah, of course. you better

**Brittany Pierce** (x

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> wrote on **Noah Puckerman**'s **wall**: "shut those games off, we're going to the park today"

**Noah Puckerman** rach, we talked about this

**Rachel Berry** fresh air is good for you and I already promised Artie and Britt we'll meet them

**Noah Puckerman** fine, you win

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong> – acoustic jam session at the park with **Brittany Pierce**, **Rachel Berry**, and **Noah Puckerman**

**Mike Chang**,** Brittany Pierce**, and **9 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> – crap. things are really crappy right now

**Santana Lopez** welcome to life

**Finn Hudson** not helping, san

**Santana Lopez** sorry. look, on my way over

**Finn Hudson** what?

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> – emergency six-way phone intervention (okay, technically eight-way)

**Mike Chang**,** Quinn Fabray**, and **6 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> and** Tina Cohen-Chang** commented on **Mercedes Jones**'s **status**:

**Rachel Berry** it's really not necessary

**Tina Cohen-Chang** when i wake up FROM CAMP this early in order not to get caught, it is

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong> is in a relationship with **Brittany Pierce**

**Sam Evans**,** Noah Puckerman**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>is in a relationship with **Artie Abrams**

**Santana Lopez**,** Tina Cohen-Chang**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>,** Brittany Pierce**, and **3 others **commented on **Brittany Pierce**'s relationship **status**:

**Kurt Hummel** so bartie is back on?

**Brittany Pierce **huh?

**Kurt Hummel** your couple name? Britt and Artie equals BARTIE. Or Artanny? Piebrams?

**Blaine Anderson** hahahahaha

**Mercedes Jones** oh kurt...

**Brittany Pierce** I still don't get it..

**Artie Abrams** it's okay, babe. i'll explain it when you come over

**Brittany Pierce** okies! love you (X

**Artie Abrams** love you too! xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> tagged **Quinn Fabray** at **Hollywood Video, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> – what kind of comfort movies do you rent for a wannabe broadway star, anyway? :/

**Blaine Anderson** kurt says definitely Wicked and Rent, and I'll add that anything with Barbra won't hurt either

**Quinn Fabray** thanks! you guys there yet?

**Blaine Anderson** almost. kurt's driving like the fast & furious

**Mercedes Jones** more importantly, what comfort FOOD do you get a vegan?

**Quinn Fabray** idk? damn, this girl is hard work

**Blaine Anderson** kurt says ask her dads

**Mercedes Jones** RIGHT! i'll get on that

**Quinn Fabray** bless kurt

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> tagged **Santana Lopez** at **Costco, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> – how did I get dragged into pushing the cart for **Santana Lopez**?

**Brittany Pierce**,** Santana Lopez**, and **7 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> and **Finn Hudson** commented on **Finn Hudson**'s **status**:

**Santana Lopez** quit updating your status and pay attention to the cart before you knock over another sample table

**Finn Hudson** it was an accident!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>,** Brittany Pierce**, and **7 others** like the **comment**: "it was an accident!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong> wrote on **Rachel Berry**'s **wall**: "Rachel, just remember what we talked about over the phone, okay?"

**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones,** and **4 others** like this

**Rachel Berry** thanks for the support everyone, it means a lot

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> – okay, it looks like I have no choice but to go through with this

**Tina Cohen-Chang**,** Kurt Hummel**, and **5 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> – dreading coming home and doing this

**Santana Lopez**,** Artie Abrams**, and **4 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> uploaded a new **photo** to his album **ASIAN CAMP! 2011**

_One YEAR! (x_

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> tagged himself and **Tina Cohen-Chang** in the photo **One YEAR! (x**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>, **Mike Chang**, and **3 others** commented on the photo **One YEAR! (x**:

**Mercedes Jones** so many cute Asian kids! they're not all yours, right? XD

**Mike Chang** LMAO no! they're our music kids from last year that took those photos (: they printed it on a cake as a "gift"

**Tina Cohen-Chang** the entire camp loved it. how embarrassing! but it was so sweeeet of them! and the cake was delicious :9

**Tina Cohen-Chang** oh, and i love you so much xxxxxxx

**Mike Chang** i love you so much tooo! xxxxx

**Mercedes Jones** stop being so cute, you two! congratulations, guys!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** aww thanks!

**Kurt Hummel** yes, off in paradise honeymooning it while we've got drama down here

**Mercedes Jonez** KURT!

**Blaine Anderson** please excuse my bf, sometimes he says stuff without thinking

**Blaine Anderson** oh, and congratulations guys! (:

**Kurt Hummel** sorry sorry, i was JUST SAYING..

**Kurt Hummel** but seriously guys, one YEARS are rare here! congrats!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** ahaha thanks klaine (:

**Kurt Hummel** YOU REMEMBERED!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>,** Mercedes Jones**, and **2 others** like the **comment**: "YOU REMEMBERED!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>,** Mike Chang**, and **5 others** commented on the photo** One YEAR! (x**:

**Noah Puckerman** WHOO! you two gonna celebrate when the kids go to bed?

**Mike Chang** dude.. I'm just gonna ignore that last part and say thanks puckerone

**Noah Puckerman** no prob

**Santana Lopez** congrats and all, but nothing too naughty. don't need another repeat of soph year

**Mike Chang** thanks and I COMPLETELY AGREE

**Noah Puckerman** since when was Santana the safe-sex kind?

**Kurt Hummel** I was just wondering the same thing..

**Santana Lopez** you're all lucky I happen to like you; and you're lucky I decided to tell you that

**Tina Cohen-Chang **AWW we happen to like you too, san

**Noah Puckerman** (surprisingly)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>,** Mike Chang**, and **3 others** like the **comment**: "(surprisingly)"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>,** Mike Chang**, and **9 others** commented on the photo** One YEAR! (x**:

**Artie Abrams** congrats guys! hope you're celebrating in paradise over there

**Mike Chang** thanks man (: and i hope "celebrate" doesn't mean what puck meant

**Artie Abrams** hahaha it don't!

**Brittany Pierce** AWWW how sweeeet! gotta doubledate when you get back, and i still get to be a bridesmaid

**Tina Cohen-Chang** thanks so much britt! let's go to planet froyo mmk? haven't been there in FOREVER!

**Brittany Pierce** yes totally (x but you didn't answer my bridesmaid question

**Artie Abrams** look at my smart girlfriend over here!

**Quinn Fabray** no need to talk weddings now, britt. but mike, tee, congrats anyways! we need a party so you can celebrate with us

**Mike Chang** thanks quinnie! what about your house with the POOL? since you offered.. (x

**Sam Evans** he's got you there, babe d:

**Quinn Fabray** fine! lemme talk with my mom.. but she adores everyone in glee so it's most likely a yes

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Quinn you don't have to! don't let mike bully you for your pool LOL

**Quinn Fabray** no, but kurt was right, these things are rare. it's like a 50 year anniversary with us. plus I think we all need an excuse to party ;)

**Sam Evans** true true (: and since I haven't said this yet, but congrats mike and tee!

**Mike Chang** thanks man!

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>,** Sam Evans**, and **9 others** like the **comment**: "no, but kurt was right, these things are rare. it's like a 50 year anniversary with us. plus I think we all need an excuse to party ;)"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> is single

**Noah Puckerman**,** Kurt Hummel**, and **11 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> is single

**Santana Lopez**,** Artie Abrams**, and **10 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>,** Kurt Hummel**, and **2 others** commented on **Rachel Berry**'s relationship **status**:

**Mercedes Jones** do we need to do damage control?

**Kurt Hummel** you never ask that cedes because the answer is ALWAYS yes with this girl!

**Blaine Anderson **let me pick you and kurt up and we'll be over in a few, rach!

**Rachel Berry** guys, that isn't really necessary. you don't have to come over

**Quinn Fabray** really? because I just wasted some of my gas driving down the street..

**Rachel Berry** I love you guys

**Quinn Fabray** you better

**Quinn Fabray** (:

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>,** Kurt Hummel**, and **2 others** like the **comment**: "you better"

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> – **Santana Lopez**'s grandma's brownies are like biting into heaven :9

**Santana Lopez** and** Brittany Pierce** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> – since when was I in charge of comforting Frankenteen?

**Brittany Pierce**,** Finn Hudson**, and **9 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong>,** Kurt Hummel**, and **2 others** commented on **Santana Lopez**'s **status**:

**Brittany Pierce** because you love him!

**Kurt Hummel** what is this? a confession?

**Santana Lopez** it didn't even come from me, though!

**Kurt Hummel** but you're not denying it

**Santana Lopez** ugh... you people can believe what you want

**Finn Hudson** what? so you don't love me anymore?

**Santana Lopez** don't push it, finnocence

**Kurt Hummel** I spy some finntana in the near future

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong>,** Artie Abrams**, and **9 others** like the **comment**: "I spy some finntana in the near future"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> – got my guitar and my hot little Jewish-American princess in the passenger seat

**Rachel Berry**,** Brittany Pierce**, and **10 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> uploaded a new **photo** to her album **Out and About**

_Noah and I gave these beach-goers the best impromptu show of their lives! And Noah would like me to add that we made a lot of cash too_

**Noah Puckerman**,** Sam Evans**, and **12 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**

**Noah Puckerman**,** Rachel Berry**, and **11 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**

**Santana Lopez**,** Finn Hudson**, and **11 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>,** Blaine Anderson**, and **2 others** commented on **Quinn Fabray**'s relationship **status**:

**Kurt Hummel** so which one do you like better? - fabrevans or quam?

**Blaine Anderson** I'm running out of "please excuse my cute but insane boyfriend" lines, you know

**Mercedes Jones** omg kurt

**Quinn Fabray** personally I like fabrevans, but I hope you know I'm not encouraging this name game you've got going on

**Kurt Hummel** well THANK YOU for giving me an answer anyways (: see? simple. that's all I wanted

**Mercedes Jones** go away kurt

**Kurt Hummel** WELL!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>,** Sam Evans**, and **9 others** like the **comment**: "go away kurt"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> – well, so for we've got chang squared, klaine, fabrevans, & bartie so now we're just waiting for puckleberry and finntana to suck up their pride and become official

**Blaine Anderson**,** Mercedes Jones**, and **9 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans <strong>uploaded a new **photo** to his album **Pure Kodak Moments (:**

_Quinn, Stevie, and Stacey_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> tagged herself in the photo **Quinn, Stevie, and Stacey**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>,** Finn Hudson**, and **12 others** like the photo **Quinn, Stevie, and Stacey**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and** Blaine Anderson** commented on the photo **Quinn, Stevie, and Stacey**:

**Kurt Hummel** take a good look, Barbie and Ken, this is your future picture perfect family!

**Blaine Anderson** what is with you and Facebook? you're more hyper than in person

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>,** Quinn Fabray**, and **12 others** like the **comment**: "what is with you and Facebook? you're more hyper than in person"

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> uploaded a new **photo** to his album** Summer 2011 (:**

_beach double date_

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> tagged himself and **Santana Lopez** in the photo **beach double date**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> tagged **Noah Puckerman** and **Rachel Berry** in the photo **beach double date**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>,** Noah Puckerman**, and **13 others** like the photo** beach double date**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> commented on the photo **beach double date**:

**Mercedes Jones** WHOO lookatchu, girls! smoking bikinis! red is totally your color rach, and you make purple look sinful santana! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>,** Finn Hudson**, and **12 others** like the **comment**: "WHOO lookatchu, girls! smoking bikinis! red is totally your color rach, and you make purple look sinful santana! (:"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>,** Kurt Hummel**, and **9 others** commented on the photo **beach double date**:

**Kurt Hummel** perfection! and the fact that the photo is "beach DOUBLE DATE" means... !

**Blaine Anderson** he caught you guys there!

**Rachel Berry** it was made official yesterday, guys (:

**Santana Lopez** yeah, where have you been?

**Mercedes Jones** WHAT?

**Kurt Hummel** and you made me find out over FACEBOOK? i'm offended!

**Finn Hudson** maybe because we didn't change the statuses right away?

**Noah Puckerman** no big deal, hummel, chill!

**Kurt Hummel** NO I am not the kind of person who can be told important stuff over FACEBOOK!

**Blaine Anderson** I'm not agreeing, but a warning would be nice. Just saying (:

**Rachel Berry** woops d:

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**Brittany Pierce**,** Noah Puckerman**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

**Kurt Hummel**,** Rachel Berry**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> – in the kitchen washing dishes with Mama, watching Finn being interrogated by Daddy and my bro

**Noah Puckerman**,** Rachel Berry**, and **11 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> and **Santana Lopez** commented on **Santana Lopez**'s **status**:

**Finn Hudson** DISLIKE! San, help meeee!

**Santana Lopez** you'll live

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>,** Mike Chang**, and **11 others** like the **comment**: "you'll live"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman <strong>is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

**Mike Chang**,** Artie Abrams**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> is in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**

**Kurt Hummel**,** Tina Cohen-Chang**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> and** Kurt Hummel** commented on **Rachel Berry**'s relationship** status**:

**Brittany Pierce** AWWW xxx you're going to get married and have little puckleberries right? ;)

**Kurt Hummel** LOVE YOU MISS BRITTANY S PIERCE! Took the words right out of my mouth!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>,** Mercedes Jones**, and **12 others** like the **comment**: "AWWW xxx you're going to get married and have little puckleberries right? ;)"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> – in the kitchen helping Ma, Sarah, and Rach frost and decorate six dozen cupcakes for Sarah's bake sale. How did this happen?

**Santana Lopez**,** Kurt Hummel**, and **11 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>,** Finn Hudson**, and **2 others **commented on **Noah Puckerman**'s **status**:

**Santana Lopez** you're whipped, that's how

**Finn Hudson** I'd take frosting cupcakes over interrogation by Mr. Lopez any day..

**Noah Puckerman** haha true! San, you're father's fucking intimidating for a doctor!

**Santana Lopez** it's called the Lopez fire, boys

**Rachel Berry** I don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Lopez adores me (:

**Finn Hudson** what's the magic trick?

**Noah Puckerman** tell us!

**Rachel Berry** it's confidential d:

**Santana Lopez** SUCKERS! I AM rubbing off on you, berries ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>,** Brittany Pierce**, and **8 others** like the **comment**: "SUCKERS! I AM rubbing off on you, berries ;)"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> uploaded a new **photo** to his album **Stuff**

_My three leading ladies_

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> tagged **Rachel Berry** in the photo** My three leading ladies**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>,** Kurt Hummel**, and **13 others** like the photo** My three leading ladies**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> and** Noah Puckerman** commented on the photo **My three leading ladies**:

**Rachel Berry** you should've taken one of the four of us!

**Noah Puckerman** nah, I'm good. I just wanted one of the three of you

**Rachel Berry** awwww. Noah, I love it when you're sweet like that and not afraid to admit who you love (x

**Noah Puckerman** babe, any REAL MAN has no trouble putting his girls on their pedestals

**Rachel Berry** I love you so much! xxxx

**Noah Puckerman** love you too, my hot little Jewish-American princess ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>,** Finn Hudson**, and **13 others** like the **comment**: "babe, any REAL MAN has no trouble putting his girls on their pedestals"

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>– on the bus home. Can't believe it's been a whole month and a half, and after that, only two more weeks of summer then it's SENIOR YEAR. Yikes! Where'd the time go?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**,** Rachel Berry**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>,** Tina Cohen-Chang**, and **13 others** commented on **Mike Chang**'s** status**:

**Quinn Fabray** we need to all get together the minute you two get back home!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** it'll be passed midnight, tho, Q!

**Quinn Fabray** who cares? Mike's status kind of scared me and I think we all need this

**Santana Lopez** im gonna go ahead and agree with Q here

**Brittany Pierce** yes! we haven't spent one day the entire summer of ALL of us yet!

**Mercedes Jones** yeah, but where would we go?

**Lauren Zizes** how bout McKinley?

**Mike Chang** now that you mention it, I've always wanted to go to a school at night

**Artie Abrams** isn't that like, breaking and entering?

**Rachel Berry** it sounds like fun! It'll be all of us, full reign of the school, hanging out and doing whatever we want under the stars. Come on guys!

**Noah Puckerman** BABE is on board with something potentially hurtful to her perfect record? Then it's DEFINITELY worth doing!

**Finn Hudson** sounds like fun! we can bring food and drinks, have a midnight dinner thing ;)

**Sam Evans** I've got lots of leftovers from my family party earlier today

**Matt Rutherford** can I get in on this action? sounds awesome!

**Mike Chang** you're in town?

**Matt Rutherford** just got in an hour ago

**Noah Puckerman** then your ass is invited, Shaft! you're bringing drinks, tho btw

**Rachel Berry** this sounds so exciting!

**Brittany Pierce** I'm bringing water balloons! And all of my fluffy pillows

**Santana Lopez** are you saying we should CAMP OUT?

**Kurt Hummel** omg that is brilliance right there, britt, and I vote we definitely go through with it!

**Blaine Anderson** you guys are insane

**Mercedes Jones** blaine warbler, you're coming too!

**Blaine Anderson** in that case, I'll bring my laptop and speakers for some tunes

**Finn Hudson** kurt, you think your dad will be cool with us borrowing all of his camp stuff? There's enough for us if we kinda squeeze (:

**Kurt Hummel** pish, it's our summer before senior year so let's GO FOR IT!

**Lauren Zizes** alright, so when chang squared gets back into town, text all of us and let's do this

**Tina Cohen-Chang** definitely! I was tired a minute ago but now I'm too excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>,** Quinn Fabray**, and **12 others** like the comment: "definitely! I was tired a minute ago but now I'm too excited!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> – sneaking out the two dozen extra cupcakes for our midnight rendezvous! Told you we could always use more, **Noah Puckerman** d:

**Noah Puckerman**,** Santana Lopez**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> – hoping me, **Kurt Hummel**, and** Blaine Anderson **can get all of this gear to fit in the trunk cuz I don't wanna make two trips

**Blaine Anderson**,** Kurt Hummel**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> – filling up two packs of water balloons with **Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray**, hope they don't all pop!

**Quinn Fabray**,** Santana Lopez**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong> – with **Matt Rutherford** giving **Sam Evans** a lift and using the trunk and back seats to bring the food and drinks. DAANG how much does this family eat?

**Sam Evans**,** Matt Rutherford**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Zizes<strong> – carpooling with this diva **Mercedes Jones** to pick up Britt's three dozen pillows. Why does she have so many?

**Brittany Pierce**,** Mercedes Jones**, and **13 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong> – the bus just dropped us off, grabbed what we needed, and **Mike Chang** is driving like the Fast & Furious! McKinley High HERE WE COME!

**Kurt Hummel**,** Brittany Pierce**, and **12 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Zizes <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Rutherford <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>is at **William McKinley High School, Lima, OH**

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong> uploaded new photos to the album **GLEEKS SUMMER 2011!**

**Tina Cohen-Chang** tagged herself, **Mike Chang**, and **13 others** in the album **GLEEKS SUMMER 2011!**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Mike Chang**, and **13 others** like the album **GLEEKS SUMMER 2011!**

* * *

><p><strong>An.** I've always wanted to do a Facebook!fic and since it's summer, this was the perfect opportunity.

I tried to make it as authentic to Facebook as possible but I realize a lot of them will have more friends than just the glee kids that will "like" and comment on stuff. But for the sake of keeping track of everything, I only focused on those 15 (: And, on a semi-unrelated note, I wasn't sure which characters to put this under so I might keep changing it..

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
